The House Unity Project
by ThePotterheadGirl
Summary: McGonagall puts Draco M. and Hermione G. in one dormitory, as well as Harry P. and Pansy P. to promote house unity. The two pairs are supposed to develop friendship, but as it seems impossible at first, will it grow to be something much more afterwards? Many chapters to come. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just using them in my plot.**

**Chapter 1: Dumbledore's plan  
**

McGonagall was having a really exhausting night. Firstly, she had to deal with another of the Gryffindor-Slytherin fights, which has ended with several students in the hospital wing. Then, Horace Slughorn had informed her of the unacceptable behavior of his Advanced Potions Class. Being a Headmistress really was exhausting and Minerva had tried her best not to just give up and resign. Her attempts to unite the houses and stop the constant arguing and fighting between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had failed miserably. When she accepted the post, she thought that the so-called "eight-years" would act more maturely and lose their old grudges with the war behind them. But no, they were being more childish than ever and the hostility between the lions and the snakes was growing every day. The oldest students were giving the younger a bad example, and if the Headmistress didn't manage to calm their high-tempered spirits towards each other down, the hatred between the two houses would go on forever, even after the problematic "eight-years" graduated.

McGonagall was sitting behind her desk in her office, trying to figure out a way to stop the fighting, that has been giving her a horrible headache, and unite the houses. It only have been three weeks since the academical year has started, but so many fights had already taken place in the school. The Headmistress was getting really tired of it all and couldn't imagine getting trough the entire year. She had had several ideas to unite the houses, but they didn't seem to work. Minerva was already desperate and as much as she didn't want to do this, she had to ask Albus for his ideas. Well, Albus' portrait. She respected the former Headmaster, but found his ideas strange and not entirely acceptable. Oh, well, she wasn't coping with the current situation really well and it hasn't even been a month, so she came to the conclusion that she didn't have any choice.

She stood up and turned around to face Dumbledore, who was staring at her with a little smile and sparks in his eyes. McGonagall sighed.

"So", she began "as you have noticed, things are getting out of control with our 'eight-years' and I have come to the decision to ask you for your help. I ran out of ideas how to unite them and prevent the fights they daily create and, as much as I don't approve your ideas, I don't have another option."

"Dear Minerva, a new idea has occurred to me and I would be most delighted to share it with you as I see that you're at a dead end." Albus replied, a wide grin on his face.

"Albus, please proceed to your plan."

"I was thinking that we should set our oldest students to give an example by getting closer to the other houses. In order to do that we should pair up the most popular students amongst the 'eight-years' from Slytherin and Gryffindor. They must spend time together with their partner from the opposite house and form a friendship, which would model the rest of the school. I don't reckon they'd do that willingly, so we need to get them to a place, where they will have to talk to each other every day, whether they like it or not."

"You're not actually suggesting we combine Gryffindor and Slytherin's common rooms into one, are you, Albus?" Minerva asked with a disbelieving look.

"Not exactly. We should find a place for only four people, two from each house, which would be their own common room."

"I guess you have already figured who the four students would be?"

"Yes, I say we pair them two-by-two. Two couples, each with one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. I have selected the most uncompatible pairs and we will be giving them a challenge to cope with. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

McGonagall just looked at Dumbledore, thinking if this would work out to be something more than just even more fighting. The other portraits were no longer pretending to be asleep and they were murmuring, some excited, others annoyed. Severus Snape spoke from the portrait next to Dumbledore "I don't really think my house would appreciate this, Albus. You don't actually think that they are going to be fascinated from having to live with the Gryffindors and form a friendship, just because are told to do so? The hostility won't just disappear."

"You're right Severus, it will take time, but it's worth a try. Hogwarts can't continue this way and this is pretty much the only plan we've got." Minerva said and began thinking about how she should tell the chosen 'eight-years' about the situation they were put in. The students were definitely not going to take it well, but it had to be done to get some order in the school. It was her school and she had to do what was best, even if she had to ignore the youngsters' wishes.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall and she saw Harry waving to her. She went to the Gryffindor table and sat beside the raven-haired boy. She missed her other best friend, Ronald Weasley, as he chose not to come back to complete his final year in Hogwarts. The girl was sad, because they have been keeping some distance after their break-up and was worried if they would be able to go back to being friends. Nevertheless, she was glad they hadn't really deepened their relationship, which didn't work out as well as she'd expected. It didn't last very long, but she felt like she was getting fresh air once it was over. Hermione got out of her thoughts when an owl dropped a letter in front of her. She looked at it confused and saw that Harry had got one too. They looked at each other for a moment, then the boy just shrugged and they opened the letters. They both had got a note from McGonagall asking them to meet her in her office straight after breakfast. There wasn't anything more mentioned, so they were curious what was this all about. The two of them were focused on their own suggestions and failed to notice that there were two other people in the Great Hall, which had received the exactly same letter and were confused by it just as much. The two Slytherins didn't waste their time in trying to guess what could it be, but just waited until after breakfast to find out.

* * *

Harry and Hermione headed to the Headmistress's office and weren't very pleased to find two particular students waiting outside of it. The Slytherins shot them looks of distaste before telling the Gargoyle the password and going up to the entrance. The four of them went in the office after McGonagall had called them in and stood there, waiting to see what they had come for. Minerva offered them seats with a rather uneasy expression on her face.

"You must be wondering why I called you here this morning. I have to inform you that the four of you have been selected to be part of the 'House Unity' project. You are paired up with a person from the opposite house and will live with them in a private common room and dormitory for the rest of the year."

Groanes followed the Headmistress' words and all students in the office felt like protesting. She saw that and prevented them from speaking by quickly adding "You will have to live to form a friendship that would be a model to the younger years. Taking in all the fights and arguments you've had with each other and also the fact that you're the oldest students, who still fail to show some maturity, I think there is a serious need of some actions."

Pansy was the first to break the silence that followed.

"So I'd have to share a room with one of _them_?! No bloody hell that's happening!"

"I am sorry, Miss Parkinson, but I am not to change my mind. I am sorry I had to take things to such a level, but your whole year's recent behavior left me no other choice, but to take serious measures."

Harry was the next to speak. "Sorry to question your plan, Professor, but do you really think that making us live together would make a change?"

"I do, Potter. You would have to develop some sort of relationship between yourselves in order to manage living with each other. And friendship between Gryffindor and Slytherin's oldest students is just what Hogwarts needs in the moment. Our society is recovering from a war and I need you to understand why this is of such importance."

"So who would I be living with?" Pansy asked, looking as she already gave up fighting the Headmistress' decision.

"I decided to pair you with Mister Potter, and Mister Malfoy with Hermione Granger."

"We won't have to share a bed, right?" Pansy asked, suddenly looking alarmed.

"Don't be silly, Miss Parkinson, I wouldn't encourage such suggestion. But you will have to share a dormitory and a bathroom. You will have a small common room for the use of all four of you, but I will know if you spend all your time there with the other person of your house. So I suggest you don't try to avoid your… partner, because I will have to find another way to force you into friendship. Look, I know it isn't easy for you to just develop such feelings, but on the long term I think you'd be happy to discover the results and so would be the entire school. So, if you don't mind, I'd show you to your new common room now and give you the password. Letting in other people is not allowed. You have to move in till this evening."

Hermione hadn't said a word since she walked in the office, just like Draco. They were both really surprised and couldn't express what they were feeling towards the drastic new change in their life in Hogwarts. After the war, the Slytherins had left their beliefs about blood status and Muggle-borns. Neither Draco, nor Hermione felt hatred towards each other, they had managed to gain each other's respect during last year's events. Though, living together during their final year wasn't going to be easy and they realized they had to put their best efforts to put with it.

* * *

McGonagall showed the students their new common room and as they moved in, all four of them shared the same thought.  
"This is going to be a tough year."**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just using them in my plot._**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione lifted her eyes off of the book she was holding and gave a wide yawn. It was nearly midnight and she was in the library, trying to focus on her Charms essay. The girl had been trying to complete it for the past two hours, but, most unlikely for her, she couldn't keep her mind at it. Her thoughts kept going over the events of the day and she finally gave in. Hermione closed her book and decided to finish her essay some other time – it was due for another two weeks and she had plenty of time. She collected her stuff and walked out of the library, as slowly as she could. She didn't want to go back to her new common room, because she didn't want to face her 'roommate', as it was her first night there. After dinner she had merely brought her belongings in her (actually _their_) room and went to the library, which always seemed to give her its silent comfort. Hermione didn't know what Malfoy was feeling about the whole 'living together' situation, but she could tell he was as confused as she was.

The girl had finally reached the portrait of a beautiful Indian woman, behind which her common room was hidden. She mumbled the password and went in. Harry and Pansy were sitting in two armchairs in silence, not looking at each other. Hermione wondered why they hadn't gone to sleep, but figured that the awkwardness about sleeping in one dormitory had won over their need for rest. However, she was exhausted and couldn't wait to throw herself in her bed, so she just wished the other two good night and disappeared behind the door on the right, leading to her dormitory.

* * *

As soon as he moved in, Draco decided that their new common room was actually really nice. He went to his new dormitory and was pleased to find out that it was a large room with two big beds in the opposite sides of it. He unpacked with a flick of his wand and brought out a book to bring him to sleep. The boy wondered where his new roommate had gone off to, but it wasn't that hard to figure. She had probably went in the library as the bookworm she was. It was obvious that Granger didn't know how to cope with the situation and he couldn't blame her. Draco was shocked by the Headmistress' decision and couldn't say what his exact feelings were. He knew he couldn't do anything to change the situation, so he just decided to deal with it.

It was nearly midnight and he wondered if his roommate was planning to spend the night at the library. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, the dormitory door opened and the bushy-haired girl went in. She stared at him with confusion, probably wondering why he was still awake, but Draco ignored her. He just continued reading and soon enough Granger stopped looking and began preparing for bed. She disappeared in the bathroom and when she went out, he couldn't stop himself from looking at her. She was wearing a white nightgown that suited her figure perfectly. The boy realized that he had been staring at her quickly moved his gaze back to his book. Thankfully, Granger didn't seem to have noticed his staring and hopped in her bed, drawing the curtains around it with her wand.

Draco realized how tired he was and went to bed as well.

* * *

On the next morning Hermione felt fully refreshed and relaxed. Her new bed definitely was comfortable and she slept like a baby in it. When she got up she noticed that Malfoy was still sleeping. The brunette got dressed and headed towards the common room. She sat down in an armchair and began reading for her essay. A few peaceful minutes passed and then she heard two voices arguing. Hermione didn't have second thoughts about whose those voices were and as they were getting louder, she could clearly hear what they were saying.

"Potter, I said I want this shelf for _my_ belongings, didn't you hear me?"

"I got my stuff here first, why don't you just use the one by your bed?"

"This one is in the bathroom and it would be much more convenient for me to keep my cosmetics there! So move your stupid things or I will hex you!"

"I am _so_ sorry to ruin it for you, but I need the shelf as well and it is already taken by my things! Deal with it."

"Give it to me, I need it more!" Pansy said, more in a commanding voice, rather than pleading.

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"Because I am a _girl!"_

"No way you're a girl! You look more like a troll!"

"Whatever, Scarhead! You're so pathetic, I don't even care about your opinion!"

Hermione heard quick footsteps and the door of the left dormitory swung open, showing a very angry Pansy. The Slytherin saw the other girl staring and hissed "What are you looking at, Mudblood?"

"I am warning you, Parkinson! If I ever hear you calling her that name again, you'll end up in the infirmary!" Harry said, having just come out of their dormitory.

Hermione looked at him with pleading eyes, she didn't want them fighting over her. Before she could say a word, Pansy turned her attention to Harry again.

"Just because you're the boy-who-unfortunately-didn't-die doesn't mean you won't be the boy-murdered-by-a-Slytherin-girl!"

"So you're back to your theory you're actually a girl?" Harry said and laughed evilly. Pansy looked at him, this time she had nothing to say. Her eyes had not only anger in them, but hurt as well. She ran back to her dormitory and slammed the door behind her. Harry let out another laugh and sat in the other armchair. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. What he just did was so not like him. The Gryffindor girl wondered what the reason of her best friend's unusual behavior was. Throwing such insults was much more likely for Ron and she knew Harry wouldn't go there just like that.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Hermione? She deserved what she got." Harry got her out of her thoughts.

"You have never been so mean to anyone, not even to Malfoy. I can't believe what you just did! This whole project is to befriend you with the Slytherins and you aren't even trying to be nice!"

"But, Hermione, you heard her! She is such a drama queen and began arguing with me over a _shelf!_ And she insulted you!" Harry said, his tone getting defensive.

"I know she called me a Mudblood, but it was only, because she was pissed off and I was staring. I don't think there are people left, who believe in all this blood status nonsense. Not even Slytherins, after the war."

"You don't really expect me to apologize, do you? Not to Parkinson!"

Hermione just shot him a sad look, it was almost like she was pitying him. She stood up and headed down for breakfast. Harry looked after her in confusion. Has he really said something that bad? The raven-haired boy began to feel guilt as he remembered Pansy's face before she went to their dormitory. If she didn't know the Slytherin better, he would think that she was about to cry

_'Hermione is right. Swallow that stupid pride and apologize for what you said. It doesn't matter what Parkinson did, you can't just go around and throw insults!'_

He sighed and got up, heading towards the dormitory. When he pushed the door open, he saw Pansy sitting on her bed. The boy gave a little cough to let her know he was there and began speaking.

"Look, I –er… I am sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean it, I was just really angry and –er… I don't… I don't really think you look like a troll."

Pansy looked up at Harry, surprised by his words. He was looking at his feet, a blush on his face and really looked embarrassed. She thought he was kind of cute, but she couldn't let him know of her thoughts.

"Your pathetic apology is accepted. Now, if you excuse me, I am going down for breakfast." Pansy said in her usual confident voice. She got up from her bed and headed to the door. But before she could go out, Harry caught her wrist.

"You can have the shelf in the bathroom." He said and let her go. "Parkinson." He added.

"Thank you." Pansy said, a little smile on her face. "Potter."  
And with those words she went out, leaving Harry behind staring after her.

* * *

Hermione ate her toast deeply in thoughts. She couldn't forget her friend's behavior this morning and was sure there wasn't something right about it. All those years of Slytherins insulting him and his friends hadn't brought on such a reaction from him. '_If only hatred couldn't make him do this, what could?' _the girl thought. It suddenly hit her that maybe Harry was acting this way around Parkinson, because hatred wasn't what he was feeling towards her. There was definitely something more and Hermione was determined to find it out. Her best friend obviously had some mixed feelings, whether he was aware of it or not. It was obvious to her.


End file.
